Bleeding City
by GaRiMa-ThE-cOoLeSt
Summary: Bella is the godmother of a hybrid girl, whom she has to take care of, otherwise the Volturi will kill her. What happens when a mysterious family comes, and Bella perhaps know their secret?


_**Chapter 1- Tragedy**_

**Bella- human**

**Catherine- Vampire**

**Violet- a hybrid (half werewolf and half vampire)**

**Henry- Werewolf**

**All other characters are the same, Cullens, Werewolves and the other characters.

* * *

**

_There were lots of bodies burning, and smoke was rising high up in the sky. The smell was horrible, some people were begging for mercy, and were burned eventually, but there still was one woman who was begging to those people. The people with black hooded cloaks, they were still burning bodies. The woman was begging for mercy, to save her little baby girl. Those people laughed and came near towards her, she broke in a run, running past them in a flashing speed, but they caught her, but the baby was not with her, and they burned her too. Those people were the Volturi.

* * *

_

I woke up covered in sweat, and checked the cot beside me, Violet lay sound asleep in it, and I heaved a sigh of relief.

I still remembered when Catherine came to me, to beg me to take care of her child, her Violet. To be her godmother, to save her from the Volturi, as she was a hybrid. Her husband, Henry had already died, in saving them. I promised her that no one will ever be able to touch her, even though I was a human, and they were supernatural creatures, I promised her to be her godmother, and I hope I'll be able to keep my promise. Even though Violet has turned 4, I can still remember when Catherine came to me in a battered state, she couldn't' even stand. The memory still haunts me...........

* * *

_My doorbell shrieked loudly, twice. I ran to the door and saw Catherine there, holding a baby girl, she was beautiful beyond words, even though she looked 2, she had beautiful straight hair, and big violet eyes and she was sucking her thumb._

"_Bella, I need your help" Catherine said in a very feeble voice._

"_What happened, Catherine? Are you all right?" I asked her, and put my hand on her ice-cold shoulder._

"_Bella, I am fine, the Volturi are after my baby, and I need you to save her, to keep her with you, please! I beg you!" she said._

"_But Catherine, I am only a human, how can I help you?" I asked her._

"_Please, just keep her be her godmother, save her Bella, from the Volturi, otherwise they'll kill my Violet!" she shrieked._

"_Ok, you go, I'll keep her, and raise her as my own daughter" I said, with that she handed me her baby_

"_Thanks, Bella" she said that, and kissed her baby for the last time, and ran away.

* * *

_

2 years have gone, and Violet thinks that I am her aunt. (I have made her believe that I am her mother's sister, though no one would ever believe that I am a sister of Catherine, because she is so beautiful) she goes to school, and her teachers love her a lot. Though she is only 4 years old, her voice doesn't stumbles, but is very clear.

I looked at the clock beside my bed, and saw that it was 2 in morning. I had 5 hours more to sleep then I will be leaving Violet for school. I am a sub-editor for the newspaper of Forks.

First I lived in New York, but it wasn't safe to live there. Then I shifted to Forks, Washington one of the rainiest place. Here it was safe, because there hardly the sun ever showed, and no one would think that Violet is an extraordinary kid.

I slept again, this time soundly seeing that Violet was safe. We lived in the most crowded part of the city, so that we are surrounded by people. My neighbors are the Webbers. Angela Webber is my colleague; she works as a reporter for the paper.

My alarm clock ringed at 7 in the morning, and gently I woke Violet, first she let out a wide yawn, rubbed her eyes and smiled at me. She said, "Good morning, aunt Bella"

"Morning sweetie, now come on let me give you a bath, and after that I'll leave you to school" I said and gave her a long warm bath, till the time she was drying herself, I made her some toast. Then I dressed her up in her uniform, and made her hair. Then I gave her toast and a glass of milk, and I went and changed.

I left her at school, after giving her a peck on her cheek. I put my car in reverse gear and headed towards home. After dressing up in a white full sleeved shirt, a brown coat and a brown pencil skirt with a pair of white pumps, I made my hair into a bun. **(pic in profile)** I went downstairs and had my breakfast, a bowl of cereal. Then I grabbed my long coat and went to my car, I had a **Honda Civic**. I went to my office and was greeted by everyone.

I went to my cabin, and read the news which had to be edited, before giving to the Editor. One news caught my eye, it said…

* * *

**Mysterious murders in Port Angeles**

_**Since yesterday some mysterious murders have been conducted, no one knows who has done this. No one knows that how that person gets**_

_**killed. There are no clues left by the murderer, the bodies are completely drained out of blood. The corpses are completely white, as there is no**_

_**blood in them. **_

_**Only one sign is there, there are two bites either on the neck or on the wrists, which indicates that the murderer must have bitten them.**_

_**But who are these mysterious murderers? Or murderer? This still remains a question that the police have not been able to solve.

* * *

**_

Were the Volturi back? Or were they some other vampires? Will I have to flee again? Oh god please help me!

* * *

**~Reviews guys~**


End file.
